User talk:Pious Inquisitor
If there is anything you wish to comment on about me and/or the articles I have created, then please do. Also, please give me constructive critisim, as I want to, like the rest of you, want to make Halofanon truly great. Thanks a lot. Pious Inquisitor Grunt Rebellion Yeah ok. The evil O,malley 22:33, 10 May 2007 (UTC) RP Invite Here you go -Monitor of Installation-07 5:51 PM, May 15th, 2007 Reply Sure you can use the launcher on 1 condition. Tell me the names of all the fanon you include it in so I can read them. Just for fun. --User:7th Destiny You can use any of my fanon so long as you tell me the names. You'll also be mentioned on my userpage.--User:7th Destiny I just read Mwas 'Jeginee, brilliant! You don't have to but you may also want to include links to the stuff use use--User:7th Destiny Oh. We could have just merged them or something. Tell you what, I add your name to the 'property of' template. Bummer.--User:7th Destiny Userbox Do you have an ally/friend userbox? If so can you show me it and tell me how to make my own?--User:7th Destiny New Arbiter Sure you can make a page about him. Just give him a name and a backstory cause if you only write about what happened in the grunt rebellion it's gonna be kinda short. --User:7th Destiny Mixed Fanon Once I start building up my fanon rather than creating it I'll add more references to your stuff since our fanon might as well exist in paralell to each other now. Because you deleted a fanon for it I'm also giving you complete 50% control of Grunt Rebellion. You also showed me how to make a userbox and inspired my game article. So thanks. A lot. --User:7th Destiny I'm still a bit guilty about you deleting your article so I'm remaking my grunt pages to include your ideas. P.s. In your Arka elite page you mix up his name and your username a lot. P.s.s. You do know that you specifically greet me at the tart of you userpage right? --User:7th Destiny Thanks Thanks for the warm welcome :D If i can figure out how to make a ally thingy then i'll send it to ya :D And any help or ideas you can throw at me for my story or charas would be most helpful ^.^Ajax 013 Reply to code thingy Dunno. An admin would be your best bet. Try Rotaretilbo. I talked to him about a login problem I had but I think he thinks I was lying. Im keeping mine for comedic effect but I'd like a proper one. --7th Destiny First, I really am not the one to go to concerning coding problems. Second, I don't remember what 7th Destiny was talking about, but I probably didn't understand. I'm not one to think people are lying, and even if I do, I normally dismiss my instinct and try and believe the person. RR and HB know a lot more about the coding of the site than I do. I don't even completely understand what you asked me. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 04:46, 16 June 2007 (UTC) Cool. I knew at the very least he'd point you in the right direction. Strange coincidence he was just made a beuracrat. --7th Destiny Template USERNAME Dear Pious Inquisitor, My only ideas are that a minor site update screwed it all up, something happened to the Javascript or CSS that got it messed up, or something else happened that I have no idea about. I'll look into it, although it'll be pretty difficult. Give me a reminder in several days to report to you on my progress. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 'o the Halo Fan Fiction Team TALK • SPEAK 13:32, 16 June 2007 (UTC) Suggestion Perhaps Arka 'Quiltonee may be a Seeker? More deteails here. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 21:29, 17 June 2007 (UTC) DoHF Not sure. I got a bad idea and didn't know how to delete the article. It was relly just an idea to kill some time. --7th Destiny That's even better than my idea which wasn't even an idea anyway. That could work. I based it on things like the Covenant of Halopedia with there rank structure and all that stuff and I have a few rank ideas. I'll jot them down when I get home cause by the time you read this I'll probably be gone already. --7th Destiny Great. Like I said I have a few rank ideas that I'm posting now. You can help me finish it of but I think it would be a good idea to do that. --7th Destiny Your concept's good but the first one will be sort of, interesting to pull off. --Guess who Seeker Of course. The title of Seeker means that you have recieved the training, and are 'active'. By active, I mean going on special missions and such. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 21:41, 18 June 2007 (UTC) Hey Hey Pious. Thx 4 the heads up. Man that thing was property tagged and everything. I think the noobs tryin to pretend he's that Bungie virus guy but he can't be cause his text's not gold. I didn't think an anonymous user could make that kind of edit. --7th Destiny Kick-ass. 7th Destiny 03:28, 25 June 2007 (UTC) CAF Invite -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 18:12, 4 July 2007 (UTC) New Community Page Hey, I'm back even though I didn't say I'd be gone and just sorta went ;). Anyway I've come up with a new community page that hopefully won't be the DoHF all over again because it's got a firm idea behind it inspired by something I did on Halo 2 today. Anyway you can find more on my Userpage. I hope that if more than just me posts stuff on it it could be really popular! We're back in business! 7th Destiny 00:28, 5 September 2007 (UTC) Advice Ive got a problem and I need your opinion. Ive finally started my Delta Halo story and its shaping up to be long. But now I want to write about the covie civil war! Which 1 should i go with??? 7th Destiny 08:45, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Thanks anyway. I'll leave it for a little while and see what happens. 7th Destiny 18:37, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Hey ive made a new Spartan and he is Spartan-009 and i made a profile for him already and i put him with Team Blade and i didnt know i had to ask permission for that so i would like to know if he could be apart of Team Blade. Please reply as soon as possible. -Spartan-009 RE: Covenant Journey Anytime, it looked like an awesome game. I have two games, one of them isn't finished though. *Halo: The Covenant *Halo 2: Rise of the Flood(incomplete) Check them out if you have time, i'm having some issues with my main character (Abu), a huge debate is going on as to whether he should have a last name or not. I honestly think that revealing his name is like showing everyone Master Chief's face.--Dark Energy 21:51, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Elite Councilors What about the High Councilors? Can I edit that into there as well?--Baracuss 22:22, 13 September 2008 (UTC)